1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blends of aromatic polycarbonate resin and ABS resin, and more particularly relates to low gloss aromatic polycarbonate/ABS blends containing an hydroxy functionalized graft copolymer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Blends of polycarbonate resin and ABS resin are known, see for example, German Patent 1,170,141--many polycarbonate resin/ABS resin blends however exhibit high levels of gloss while in various applications it is desired that the blends exhibit low surface gloss.